Together: AixOC Mini One-shot Series
by Silverdragon98
Summary: Collection of small one-shots of Rein, Ai, and their times together. AixOC Warning: Fluff and cursing. One-shots take place after Lucky To Have You.
1. Aquarium

Silver: Because I felt like it, I decided to do a mini little series of one-shots featuring my OC Rein, and Ai. These one-shots will go along with my one-shot already posted onto the site, "Lucky To Have You". If you have any requests for what you'd like to see Rein and Ai do in a small one-shot, feel free to say so in a review. :)

I do not own Uta no Prince-sama, especially Ai.

Warning: Cursing/vulgar language

* * *

"Ha-ha! This brings back memories!" Rein said, walking alongside Ai as she gave his hand a small squeeze, which he returned as the two walked inside the familiar aquarium they had been too once before.

Ai smiled. "Yeah."

It had been two years since Rein recollected on her relationship with Ai, and the two years they had spent together, teaching him love and falling in love with him in the process. Just thinking of their good times together, Rein smiled to herself, her red eyes softening at the memories.

Just like they had their first time going to the aquarium, one by one, they stopped to see each animal and especially Ai's favorite: the penguins. To this day, he was still confused on whether they swam in the water, or jumped in the water. Even Rein was still confused about it.

"We meet again motherfucker...!" Rein growled, pressing herself up against the glass of the tunnel they had begun to pass through, right where an underwater creature with a weird mouth and what looked like a saw for a nose pressed itself up against the other end of the glass. The last time they had come, Rein had done the exact same thing, wondering what the hell the animal was.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Rein cried in confusion, pressing herself closer to the glass if possible, while the animal laid motionless against behind it.

For a moment, Ai watched his girlfriend struggle in her confusion and cause a scene, before writing on the wall where the glass of the tunnel started caught his eye. Walking over to it, Ai placed his fingers under the words and read down until a familiar picture caught his eye. A picture of the creature Rein struggled so much to figure out.

"It's a saw head shark." Ai read out loud, loud enough so Rein heard. With her face still against the glass, Rein turned her head to face Ai, her eyes wide and her cheek pressed against the surface separating her and the creature.

"A WHAT!?" Ai raised an eyebrow at her. "SAW HEAD!?" She backed away from the glass, now only palms pressed against it as she stared at the 'shark' with impossibly wide eyes. "THAT'S A SAW!? IF THAT THING GETS OUT OF THE AQUARIUM, WE'RE ALL FUCKED!"

* * *

Silver: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that small thing. I figured since the main one-shot, "Lucky To Have You", was pretty depressing, I figured for anyone who actually read it, you might need some comedy relief even if it's late. Hope you all like it! Review and surely there will be more mini one-shots to come!


	2. Lazy Day

Silver: And heeere's another one-shot! This is probably all i'll be writing today until tomorrow. My mom is making me study for the upcoming finals and regents. I got this done during school, so I figured i'd edit it really quick and put it up. Anyway, enjoy! Reviews would be nice.

* * *

It was a cloudy day, and the atmosphere just felt... gloomy. Of course, making Rein feel like doing nothing. Even Ai agreed that it was better just to take a break from song making and relax for the day.

Currently, Rein lounged in her and Ai's bed, not even feeling like getting up for food. Burying her face in her soft pillow, she yawned and closed her eyes. She didn't even hear Ai come in through the front door and return from the recording studio, having been called there an hour earlier.

It wasn't until Rein felt a part of the bed creak and sink that she was alerted by his return, and before she could turn her head to look, an arm was wrapped around her and a body rested by her side.

Smiling, Rein turned on her side to face him.

"Back already?" She asked and Ai closed his eyes and shifted closer to her, wrapping his arm tighter around her.

"He just wanted to talk to me." He murmured into her hair. Rein smiled softly and rested her forehead against his chest, breathing in his scent.

The next few moments were spent silent. From the combination of Ai's warmth, the softness of the bed and Ai's lulling scent, Rein's eyes drooped in a trance-like state. Her mind fogged and at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to sleep in Ai's secure arms. The red-eyed girl almost wished everyday could be like this, just resting in bed in each other's hold.

"Are you hungry?" Ai lowly asked, breaking her trance. Sleepily, she looked up at him.

"Wha?" Her voice was heavy with sleep.

"Are you hungry?" Ai repeated softly.

Rein blinked slowly as she processed the question. Was she hungry...? She thought about it. When was the last time she ate?

"I... guess?" She muttered as she remembered Ai making her breakfast as he did every morning, he being extremely keen on making sure she ate all of her meals everyday knowing how her health was.

Ai stared at her blankly, and knowing her by the back of his hand by this point, sat up and threw his legs over the bed before standing up.

"Come on," he said. "I'll make you lunch."

Rein pouted at the loss of warmth. "I'm not that hungry," she said in hope to coax him back into bed.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, completely ignoring her.

Sighing in defeat, Rein thought again.

"Udon...?"

Nodding, Ai held out his hand. "Come so you can eat," he said.

"Nooooo!" Rein whined and his herself under the safety of the blankets in an attempt to hide from him.

Rolling his eyes and smiling playfully, Ai tossed off the blankets, and Rein squealed from a combination from the sudden cold air caused by the disappearance of the blankets, and the sudden loss of the bed underneath her as arms picked her up.

"Ai!" Rein squealed again, gasping as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Ai smiled.

Gently, Ai put Rein down on the living room couch and kissed her forehead before going into the kitchen. With wide eyes, Rein blinked and watched Ai leave. Suddenly realizing what just happened, Rein pouted.

"Two can play at that game!"


	3. Fight

Humming, Rein walked on through town, a bag of groceries looped around her arm.

"Thank God I can actually afford stuff now." She said with a Cheshire-like smile.

"We'll eat good tonight!"

"Well, well, well. Look who came back from the dead! What's it been, four years since we've seen you?" Rein froze in her spot, staring down coldly at the dark alley beside her.  
She smiled, "long time no see boys!" Rein said sarcastically as she waved with her free hand.

Slowly, the men moved out of the darkness, revealing the gang Rein had multiple run-ins with in the past.

"What happened, Yukimura? We missed you." The gang leader said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

Rein laughed. "Oh, nothing really. Found something better to spend my time doing. What's the matter? Missed me kicking your ass?"

The gang member narrowed his eyes. "Still a cocky little bitch. Just like how I remembered." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a knife and switching its blade open.

"You should have stayed gone, Yukimura. You stole from us too much in the past, and now I think it's about time to pay up..." He said, pointing the knife up to her as the gang members stepped back. "With your life." The leader finished with a growl.

Rein laughed loudly and smirked. "Let's see you try. I've kicked your fat ass a million times before, lets see this time be any different." With that, Rein gently placed her grocery bags on to the floor.

Shouting loudly, the gang leader ran towards her, knife pointed and ready.

"Ai~! I'm hooome!"

Ai's head snapped to the front door from the couch, and quickly he stood up.

"Rein, you're back. What happened? You're la―" Ai stopped cold in his tracks, his eyes widening upon seeing Rein dirty, bruised, bloody and cut up but still holding on to her in-tact grocery bags.

Laughing nervously, Rein scratched the back of her head.

Gently, Ai patted the horizontal cut going across Rein's cheek with an alcohol coated cotton ball, making her hiss at the sharp pain.

"Ow...!" She sharply muttered in response to the pain, but Ai held her firmly, keeping her from squirming as much as possible.

"Bare with me," Ai said. "I have to get your injuries cleaned up."

Frowning, Ai moved away the cotton ball once the cut on her cheek was clean.

"You're really messed up," he said quietly.

Rein gave a lop-sided smile. "Silly! This is nothing! You should see the other guys."

Sighing, Ai shook his head. "Promise me you won't do that again... You scared me." He said softly.

Rein smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I know", and he returned the kiss, only on her nose. Ai then reached over to the sink, grabbed a band-aid and placed it on her cheek.

"Take off your shirt so I can clean off the rest of you."

"Su―Wait, what?"

* * *

Silver: Hooray! It's Friday! Well, hope you all liked today's one-shot! As usual, there will be another one tomorrow. Read and review! :)


	4. Tickle

Silver: Sorry for not posting any one-shots up in three days! So to make up for those three days, I have three one-shots written out for you all. I hope you enjoy them! See you at the end of the third one-shot!

* * *

"Ai!" Rein laughed, her body pressed against the white couch with Ai on top of her, peppering kisses all around her forehead, nose, temple, chin and cheeks.

"Stop that! That tickles!" Laughing more, Rein wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as his kisses slowed down and her laughs dying down into giggles.

Sighing and running his fingers through his hair, Ai placed kisses around her jawline slowly and down to her neck, his hand smoothing back her bangs, which automatically went back into place on her forehead.

"You're being awfully affectionate today." Rein murmured, smiling softly.

Ai smiled against her neck before pulling away, giving her lips a soft kiss. "I love you", he whispered and Rein smiled again.

"Me too," she whispered back, softly placing her lips against his in a sweet kiss.

For awhile, they laid there together, and Rein threaded her fingers through his hair affectionately, making him sigh. For a moment, the glint from the diamond ring on her finger caught her eye, and suddenly she was nearly grinning to herself.

"Ai, when do you want our wedding to be?" She asked quietly.

She barely felt Ai shift beside her. "Whenever you want," he said.

Smiling, Rein nodded against him and went back to stroking his soft sky blue hair.

More time passed as they laid comfortably, and Rein suddenly thought of something.

"Ai?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ticklish?"

Ai froze for a moment at the question, and Rein pulled back a bit in order to make eye contact. For a few seconds, it looked like he was in deep thought.

"I... don't know." He slowly answered.

Blinking blankly, Rein poked his aide, and she grinned in amusement when he suddenly jolted from the sudden movement.

Before Ai realized it, Rein was on top of him, her hands moving furiously against his sides.


	5. Beach

Laughing loudly, Rein cupped water in her hand and threw it towards Ai, who blocked his face with a smile.

It was a beautiful day, and Ai wanted to give Rein a break from working so hard making his songs, and took her to a private beach, where they could be alone together.

Playfully, Ai splashed sea water back at her, making Rein squeal and attempt to dodge at least some of the water. Breaking out into a smile and laughing loudly again, Rein changed her tactic and instead, jumped on Ai. Acting on instinct, Ai reached out and caught her, but because of the force of her leap, Ai fell back into the water with Rein.

For a moment, they both stared at each other, Rein straddling him, her arms wrapped around his neck with Ai under her. Suddenly, they both broke out into laughter.

As their laughter quieted, Rein's crimson eyes suddenly became tender and she pulled herself closer to him, her arms fully wrapped around his neck and her face next to his.

Ai glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, smiled and wrapped his own arms around her wet body.

Relishing in the warmth of the campfire, Rein clutched at the soft blanket around her body and yawned.

She buried her face in her knees and sat for awhile under the night sky. Suddenly a twig cracked behind her and the sound of footsteps alarmed her.

But only after a second, she relaxed, recognizing the sound of the footsteps and then Ai was sitting beside her, poking at the fire with a newly found stick. Smiling, Rein curled up more into her blanket as Ai softly touched her shoulder.

"Are you warm?" He asked and Rein nodded.

"Very," she answered leaning against his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"Are you sure you want to stay out here?" He asked, leaning his cheek against her head. "We could go inside the cabin..."

Rein shook her head. "I like it out here. I'm used to being outside."

Ai nodded and they were both quiet for the next few moments, staring at the sky together.

And then, Rein was grinning.

"Wanna go for a swim?"


	6. Engagement

"Whoooa..." Rein gasped in silent awe as she looked out the window of their cart, which slowly took them to the top of the ferris wheel.

Rein wondered why the first or second time they went on the ferris wheel, she hadn't noticed the view.

Maybe because the first time, she was too nervous over their first date, and the second time she was too overwhelmed with desperately hiding her depression and anguish over knowing that her precious Ai would die soon.

But now she had noticed it. The light snow falling from the night sky, the colorful lights from the amusement park below, the dark-looking sea and mountains in the distance... It was beautiful.

As she stared out the window, she felt Ai wrap his arms around her in an embrace and lightly kiss her shoulder. Rein smiled as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"Rein, I want to tell you something." He whispered softly into her ear, catching her attention. She turned away from the window and Ai backed up slightly in order to give her more room to turn, but didn't take his hands off her.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling softly. Ai then briefly thought about how much he loved how gentle she became when she was around him, and only him.

When he'd first met her, she was wild. She didn't take anything from anyone and put held her finger to the law. She was strong, and fierce, like a wild beast.

But now, she was calm. She was still hyper, outgoing, and still cursed here and there, but she had become more relaxed... More soft and loving.

Ai had tamed her.

Absentmindedly, Ai leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Rein, I love you." Rein's crimson eyes met his blue ones. His hold tightened on her slightly as he pulled her into a hug and took a deep breathe.

"You mean everything to me, you know that, don't you? I love your laugh, your smile, how you can somehow make me so happy just seeing you next to me every morning... You're the only one who's ever made me feel the things that you do. You taught me how to love, and because of you, I feel like I've become truly human. I promise you, Rein, I will protect you. I'll take care of you, be there by your side when you're not feeling well, and be there to fall asleep next to you every night. I'll be there by you're sad, when you're happy and i'll never, ever leave you alone again. Never will I let you be lonely. From now on, i'll be there to kiss away your tears and hold you." He held her tighter as Rein's eyes misted with tears at his words.

"I love you Rein, so much. I'll love you forever, even after I die. So please..."

He suddenly pulled away, got down on one knee in front of the bench, and pulled out a small black, velvety box from his pocket.

Holding it out to her, he opened it, revealing a beautiful silver diamond ring.

"Marry me?"

The tears that gathered at the corner of Rein's eyes spilled over as she broke into a huge smile.

"YES!" She practically screamed, launching herself at him making the whole cart sway back and forth slightly.

* * *

Silver: Welp, that's the last one for today! Expect another one tomorrow, for those who are actually reading this. Hope you all enjoyed! Read and review!

By the way: I do try and keep Ai's personality as closely as possible to his personality in the Utapri All Star game. After gaining his own emotions, he has become much more sweeter, though he is still strict, so I try and keep to that as closely as possible.


	7. Shibuya

Silver: Here's today's one-shot! I hope you all enjoy! I have gotten a question from a reviewer, so I will answer that now.

Mikko o: If you've read my one-shot, Lucky To Have You, which takes place before all of these one-shots, that Ai CAN feel emotion, but the reason why he seems so emotionless at first is because he hasn't learned to feel these emotions and express them. You'll understand if you read Lucky To Have You. :) Hope that cleared up some of the confusion without revealing too much! :)

Thank you for reviewing!

*This one-shot takes place in Shibuya, where Rein grew up.

* * *

"HACHI!" Rein cried, jumping on to the dog statue and latching on tightly.

"I missed yooou!" She cried again, practically on the verge of crying. Ai, who was close behind her, walked up to the statue and stared as if examining it.

"So this is the statue of Hachiko, Rein's old hangout spot..." He muttered, glancing at the crowd of murmuring people, surrounding them, all staring at him and Rein.

"Rein?! Is that you?" Both Ai and Rein slowly turned towards the voice that called Rein's name.

Rein sobbed loudly, tears pooling at her eyes as she reached out. "AYAAAA!" Rein cried, and the other woman ran towards Rein as she clumsily climbed down the statue.

As soon as Rein's feet touched the ground, the other woman practically attacked Rein in a tight hug.

Ai blinked blankly as he watched the two girls and suddenly more people appeared at the scene, crying out Rein's name in disbelief.

All of the sudden the group was engulfed in a crying fest, minus the one boy of the group.

"Rein, what happened to you?! You were gone for FOUR years!" One of the girls, Miyako asked loudly.

"You just disappeared! If everyone in town and in the police box didn't hate you so much, they would have sent out a search party!" Kaya, what seemed to Ai like the youngest girl, said.

Smiling smugly, Rein held up her hand, flattening her palm in front of her face to show everyone the back of her hand. As a result, the diamond ring on her middle finger glinted from the sunlight, catching everyone's eye and they all gasped.

"I got engaged," Rein said proudly.

"YOU WHAT?!" The entire group shouted simultaneously, their eyes as wide as saucers.

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

"He can't be human!"

Rein pouted. "You people act as if I'm the devil himself!"

All Rein received was blank looks, and then Aya spoke up.

"Because you are."

Rein slapped her forehead.

"I wanna meet him!" Kaya cried childishly.

Rein suddenly grinned and waved furiously in Ai's direction.

"Ai!" She called, and upon hearing his fiancé call for him, Ai walked over and Rein took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"This is Ai Mikaze, my fiancé!" Rein laughed, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Nice to meet you." Ai said, kissing Rein back.

"Well damn. I didn't think it was possible. Someone ACTUALLY fell in love with Rein." Caius, the one man of the group said with a impressed whistle.

Ai raised his eyebrow at this. What did he mean?

"He must be paid," Miyako whispered to Aya who nodded.

Rein, having heard what she said, growled.

"Why do you guys not have any faith in me?!" Rein shouted and everyone laughed.

"Just like old times!" Miyako grinned giddily as the group walked throughout the less-populated area of Shibuya, where the group, asides the statue of Hachiko, usually hung out.

Rein smiled, as Ai slightly squeezed her hand, offering a smile which she returned.

As the group chatted noisily, someone else called out to them. Ai's first thought was, 'More of Rein's friends?' But he was deathly wrong.

Rein's group stopped dead in their tracks, as another emerged from the shadows of an alley. A gang.

Narrowing her eyes, Rein let go of Ai's hand and walked forward as their group stepped aside for Rein.

"Heh. I thought I kicked you out of Shibuya! Did you not learn your lesson the last time?" Rein taunted with a smirk.

The gang leader narrowed his eyes. "Four years without seeing your face around and it still seems you think you're hot shit. We can go wherever we damn please! WE'RE the top dogs of this area! Not YOU!"

Rein laughed loudly at this. "Bitch please! This is OUR land! Just because I left for a few years doesn't give you the right to Shibuya. You're challenging me again after kicking your pathetic ass all those other times? Do you want a reminder that badly?"

The gang leader growled and Rein never faltered, and much to her liking, neither did her group. Their hard glares were enough to make the other gang members visibly nervous.

The narrowing of the eyes of the leader, twitching eyebrows and shifting jaw was more than enough for Rein to tell that he was still scared of Rein.

Rein's eyes hardened into a menacing glare. "Get the fuck out of Shibuya. This is my territory, so fuck off before I do more than break a few bones." Her words struck fear into the hearts of the gang members, and they began to sweat with anxiety. This was the Reinforce Yukimura they knew. The girl Rein used to be, Ai then realized as he watched her.

"S-Sir?" One of the gang members stuttered.

"Damn!" The leader suddenly cursed loudly. "Shibuya ain't worth it anyway!" He said, before turning and running away with his tail in between his legs, his fellow gang members following him.

As soon as they were out of sight, simultaneously, the group cheered.

In seconds, Miyako was elbowing her side, making Rein laugh and playfully block her elbow. "That's the Rein we know!"

"Did you see those wimps run away?" Aya gloated, looking to Kaya and Kaya laughed loudly.

"They got so scared I think they wet their pants!"

Caius crossed his arms. "I doubt they'll show their faces for a while now that Rein's back in town."

Miyako laughed. "Damn right!"

Rein smiled and laughed, until her eyes caught Ai's hard expression, who was looking in the direction the gang ran off to. Rein frowned.

"Ai...?"

"Do you really have to go?" Kaya asked sadly as the group stood in front of Rein on the train platform, and Rein patted her head.

"Sorry, kiddo."

Miyako sighed and nodded. "Just come home soon, okay?" With a smile, Rein nodded as well.

"Of course!"

Discreetly, Aya walked up to Ai and held out her hand. "You're alright for an idol. Take care of our Rein." She said.

Curtly, Ai nodded and shook her hand. "I will."

As their hands disconnected, the train pulled up.

"Bye!" Rein called, waving to the group as they all shouted back their good-byes, waving back to the red-eyed girl and her fiancé as they boarded the train back home.

"Ai, what's wrong?" Rein asked after sometime of nerve-wracking silence.

Ai looked to her and sighed, reaching over and tightly gripping her hand.

"It was hard, wasn't it...?" Rein's eyes widened at his words before she slowly looked away and nodded.

"Yeah..." She couldn't lie to him.

Lightly, Ai stroked her cheek and tilted her chin up, leaning down and kissing her.

"I won't let you live like that anymore, Rein. I'll take care of you. Always."

Rein smiled softly, reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I know."


	8. Valentine's Day

Silver: So here is today's one-shot! :) Hope you all like it!

* * *

"Valentine's Day? What's that?" Rein asked, walking alongside Haruka, she having asked Rein earlier to go to the bakery with her.

Haruka's eyes widened. "You don't know what Valentine's Day is?! You've been dating Ai for four years, and you've never celebrated Valentine's Day with him?!" She asked in disbelief.

Sending her a blank look, Rein nodded. "Yeah. Whatever it is, it can't be THAT big of a deal right?"

Haruka sighed. "Rein, Valentine's Day is a romantic holiday where girls give chocolate to the boy they love to show their affection and how much they love them."

Haruka suddenly blinked in confusion when Rein suddenly stopped walking and turned back to look at her. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she just saw a ghost.

"WHAAAT?!"

"So this happens every year?!" Rein asked incredulously as she sat with Haruka in the bakery she wanted to got too.

Haruka nodded and sweat dropped. "Yes... Just like every other holiday."

Rein groaned and slumped back in her chair. "Why am I only finding this out now? I had no idea! He never said anything to me about that!"

"Maybe he doesn't know about it either?" Haruka asked.

Rein sighed and leaned her cheek against her palm as she propped her elbow against the table. "Maybe."

"Has he ever given you anything for White Day?" Haruka then asked and Rein perked up at the question.

"What's that?"

Haruka sweat dropped again. "It's the opposite of Valentine's Day, where its the boy that gives the chocolate and not the girl." She explained and Rein dropped her forehead on to table.

"I didn't know about that eitheeer!" She cried out miserably.

Haruka laughed nervously. "So do you remember giving you chocolate on one particular day a year?"

Rein sprawled her arms out on the table and leaned her chin on her wrist. "Hmmm..." She hummed thoughtfully.

"Well yeah, on the same month every year so far, on one day he's gives me a box of chocolate and makes me pancakes for... OH MY GOD!" Rein screamed in realization, grabbing at her hair.

"HE DOES KNOW ABOUT IT!"

Quietly, Ai was working on the lyrics for the song made him when Rein suddenly barged into the house, and before he could even turn around, Rein was on him and hugging him tightly.

"Aaaaiiii! I'm so sorry!" She cried loudly and Ai blinked in confusion.

"About what?" He asked, placing his hand on the back of her head.

Rein whimpered, reached into her plastic store bag Ai just noticed she had, and pulled out a box of chocolates before handing it to him.

"I've never given you anything before for Valentine's Day!" She whimpered again like some sort of upset puppy.

Looking down at the box of chocolate, Ai smiled softly, took it from her hands before placing it on the coffee table next to him.

Ai put an arm around her, pulling her closer and he leaned down, softly kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, my dear."

He never did tell her that he figured a long time ago that she hadn't known about Valentine's Day.


	9. Headache

Quietly, Ai sat down on his couch, reading the script for the movie he was going to be in thoroughly.

Sighing, he pushed the paper away as he pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he felt a headache begin to form.

He had heard her footsteps coming, so he wasn't surprised when arms suddenly wrapped around his neck from the back of the couch.

Ai leaned his head back, not minding the feeling of long wet hair next to his head.

"What's wrong?" Rein asked quietly.

"Headache," Ai murmured back.

Smiling, Rein went around the couch, both hands slowly reaching out for Ai. She took both cheeks in her hands, moved closer and held his head to her collarbone, her fingers threading through his hair soothingly.

Ai almost instantly sighed, closed his eyes and relaxed, leaning his forehead against her wet skin.

Stifling a giggle, Rein slowly undid the tie putting up half of his hair, making his hair fall around him, the hair past his ears just barely touching his shoulders.

Ai wrapped his arms around her, pulling he closer to the couch until she had no option but to straddle him. He kissed the bare skin of her collarbone as he leaned his cheek against her.

Rein gently scraped his scalp with a massage-like pressure, being extra careful not to scratch him with her nails, and whatever muscle in his body that was still tensed, relaxed.

Ai felt like he almost wanted to fall asleep from the combination of the fresh scent of vanilla lingering on Rein's skin, and from her fingers running through his hair. Rein knew everything that made Ai relax.

He hadn't even noticed his headache disappeared.

* * *

Silver: Wow, today's one-shot was especially short. o.o I might upload the one I had planned tomorrow up today instead just because this one was so short. Well, I hope you guys liked it anyway!


	10. Fever

The past few days, Rein had been acting strange. It was easy to tell. She was quieter than normal, and Ai noticed she could barely write notes for songs from how much her hands shook. She had been abnormally pale and clammy, as if she were sick, and most of all, all she seemed to do was sleep lately.

Ai suspected she may have come down with something, but when he asked, she'd deny she was sick altogether and say that she was fine. She'd give a weak smile, and avoid Ai's contact, which was what worried him the most.

Rein never said anything about not feeling well, but the signs were like they were put up in neon lights.

The more Ai thought about him, the more he came to realize. Rein lived her whole life with no parents. If she fell ill, there was no one who cared enough to tell. She couldn't afford going to a hospital, or medicine for that fact. She had to tough it out all on her own.

Rein was doing just as she did then. Toughing it out without saying a word, as if it had become part of her very instinct.

As Ai walked back to their home, he found his pace suddenly quickening from sick worry over Rein knotting in his stomach.

"Rein?" Ai called as he walked in through the front door of their house. He received no response.

"Rein!" He called louder and walked further inside. First, he checked the living room, which she wasn't there, then the bedroom, bathroom, anywhere he could think. She wasn't anywhere.

Just before he decided to panic and call Reiji to see if he knew of her whereabouts, Ai looked in the kitchen.

The moment his eyes found Rein on the floor, they widened in shock.

"Rein!" He called again, lifting her frail body into his arms. Shaking her, he once again called her name. She barely stirred at the sound of her name.

Quickly, he felt her forehead and immediately grimaced and retracted his hand. She was burning up.

Pulling her closer, Ai took out his cellphone and dialed for an ambulance.

Slowly, Rein felt herself regain consciousness. Her insides felt like they were on fire, but her skin felt cold and she shivered. Gradually, she began to hear voices and the heavy scent of medicine in the air.

With every ounce of strength she had in her, she opened her heavy eyelids, only for her to be blinded by an intense light, and on instinct, she shut her eyes again and winced.

"Rein?"

Rein knew that voice anywhere. Forcing her eyelids to open again, she ignored the blinding light and forced her eyes to focus on the figure beside her.

"Ai...?" She hadn't noticed how hoarse her voice was until she spoke as her narrowed eyes finally fixed on Ai sitting beside her.

"Rein," he breathed with relief, taking the girls hot, nearly limp hands in his.

"Are you okay?" He asked, not sure what else to say as he brushed her bands, wet with sweat, away from her forehead.

Rein smiled weakly. "Yeah..." She nearly closed her eyes when they suddenly felt heavy again. Not wanting to move or turn her head, Rein simply murmured out the question she wanted to know.

"Where am I...?"

Ai's eyes softened from worry. "Hospital," he answered quietly. "I found you on the floor... You weren't moving... I..."

With as much strength as she could muster, Rein shook her head.

"No. Thank you." She frowned. "I'm sorry, Ai. I didn't mean to scare you. I don't even remember passing out..." She said weakly.

Now Ai shook his head, stroking the girls cheek.

"No," he said, then was quiet for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He suddenly asked, even he already somewhat knew what the reason was. The question caught Rein off guard when he suddenly stopped stroking her cheek.

Rein bit her lip and looked away very slightly, her head feeling heavy.

"Sorry..." She muttered, avoiding eye contact. "I guess I... I guess my mind is still in survival mode. I never could rely on anyone before, and now that I suddenly have someone to rely on, I... I..." Ai cut her off with a kiss and he pulled her weak body into a hug.

"Rely on me," he said into her hair, holding her tighter. "Let me take care of you. You don't have to live like that anymore." Ai couldn't remember how many times he'd said those words to her.

But even if it took forever for it to get through to her, Ai would always say it.

Because he wanted to protect her. He wanted her to rely on him, to go to him when she wasn't feeling well, to go to him when she was sad, happy, excited, worried...

But more than anything, he wanted to take away her lingering pains from the past, no matter how long it took.

Because he loved her.

* * *

Silver: Alright! xD Just like I said, here is another one-shot since the other one was really short.

So I have just received a request for me to make a lemon with Rein and Ai. ._.

Should I really do it?

To answer that question, go vote yes or no on the poll on my profile!


	11. Dusty

Rein yawned and sprawled herself all over the living room couch. The house was quiet and dark, Rein being too tired and lazy to get up and turn on the lights. Ai wasn't home, he was out doing a shoot for a new movie he was going to be in, and for whatever reason, Ai told her to stay home and rest.

Rein didn't get it. She was feeling fine. Her health wasn't acting up. She wasn't busy, him telling her to take the day off from composing songs.

So why did he want her to stay home?

Turning on her side, Rein closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, her phone vibrated loudly against the glass coffee table and popping an eye open, Rein reached over and grabbed her phone, flipping it open and reading the text.

'_Are you awake?' _It was from Ai.

Smiling, she quickly tapped the keyboard buttons and answered him.

_'Of course!'_ Rein didn't get another message after that, so instead, she placed her phone back on the coffee table and closed her eyes again.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, the lights in the house suddenly switched on, making Rein groan and cover her eyes. Rein heard footsteps come in and finally beside the armrest of the couch, and Rein looked up, her eyes still shielded with her hands and one eye open.

"Ai?" She asked quietly, her eyes now getting used to the light as she opened both of them and slowly lowered her hand away from her face.

Instead of responding, Ai leaned down and kissed her. "I got you something."

"Hmmm?" Rein hummed in response as she kissed him back.

Ai reached down and picked up a pet carrier, placing it on the armrest and Rein instantly sat up, her eyes wide. "Wha**—**" Before she could finish, Ai opened the thin-barred door, and pulled out a young-looking rabbit.

Rein gasped as Ai quickly put the rabbit to it's chest as it began to kick, quickly putting a hand on its hindquarters to support it and as soon as he did that, the rabbit quieted.

"Ai! Oh my God!" Rein squealed, unconsciously putting her hands over her lips.

Ai smiled. "I remember you told me you always wanted a rabbit." Slowly, Ai put his hand underneath it's armpits and handed it to Rein as she stood up. Following Ai's example, Rein held the rabbit to her chest, supporting its hindquarters with one hand with her other hand lightly on its back a bit behind its head.

The rabbit was adorable in Rein's eyes. He looked like a light dusty gray, with what looked like blotches of light orange here and there that almost looked like a light brown that blended in with the light grayness of its fur. Its ears were lopped, and underneath its feet were white and its fur felt absolutely soft as Rein ran her hand over it.

"It's a holland lop-eared rabbit," Ai said and Rein looked up at him.

"I got him from a breeder near here," he continued. "He's a year-old, litter box trained, very friendly, and his coloring is called a blue tortoise shell." He then pointed towards the door, where a large cage sat as well as a bag, probably full of supplies.

"I got you everything you need," he finished and Rein felt tears come to her eyes as she cradled her new rabbit.

Leaning over, Rein kissed Ai as her tears spilled over. "Thank you." Ai smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Do you know what you're going to name him?"

Rein hummed, thinking about the question he asked her. Smiling, she stroked his fur.

"How about Dusty?" She asked, thinking of his fur color.

Ai smiled and nodded. Laughing, Rein sat down, putting Dusty down in her lap and stroking his fur. Dusty stayed put, not moving and pulled his ears back behind his head.

Suddenly, Rein realized something.

"Wait**—**litter box trained?"

* * *

Silver: This one-shot was entirely based on the lop-eared rabbit in my vet class named Dusty. :) He's my favorite rabbit out of all the rabbits in the class. I love him so much oh my god. He's my cuddle bunny. :3

Love you, Dusty!

Hope you all enjoyed!

(And yes, Dusty is actually litter box trained.)


	12. School

Silver: Sorry for not posting a one-shot in so long! My laptop stopped working for awhile and now that it's finally working, here is the next one-shot! I decided from here on out, all the one-shots will be based on the 100 theme challenge.

First theme: School

* * *

"I don't wannaaaaa...!" Rein complained, pouting as Ai crossed his arms.

"You barely got any education growing up. Going to an actual college along with being my composer will be good for you." Ai said, his tone leaving no room for argument, but that didn't mean Rein didn't try.

"But I want to stay with you." She continued on, refusing to let him win this time. He always won their arguments, probably because he was a robot and freakishly smart and she barely went to school growing up.

"No. You're going."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Noooo!"

"Yes."

"But Aiiiii!"

"You're going."

Rein groaned and leaned back against the couch, feeling defeated and frustrated. Sighing, she licked her lip. It was time to pull out the last resort. Standing up, Rein put her arms around his neck and placed her lips lightly against his cheek.

Burying her face into his neck, she whispered seductively into his ear and pressed herself closer to him.

"Let me stay home."

And she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Silver: Did Rein win that argument? xD The world may never know.

R and R!


	13. University

Silver: Since I haven't put up a one-shot in awhile, i'll put up another one today! This one is a sequel from the one before this.

Second theme: University/College

* * *

Why couldn't she have been a cat?

All cats do is sit around all day. They don't have to worry about anything. They get pampered, and got attention whenever they wanted.

For a split second, as the thought crossed her mind, Rein felt like a cat. If she had a tail, her fur would have stood on end as she hissed at the college university from in front of the gate.

Damn Ai. Damn him all to hell.

* * *

_A week earlier_

_Rein sighed in contentment between the warmth of Ai's hold and the blankets on top of them. For a brief moment, she felt Ai kiss her bare shoulder and she closed her eyes._

_Then, she heard him whisper something in her ear and her eyes shot open._

_"NOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"I hate you. So much." She growled as Ai walked up beside her.

Taking her and pulling her closer, Ai kissed her forehead. "You'll be fine," he murmured.

"No. No I won't," Rein half growled matter-of-factually and Ai smiled.

"Stay in your classes the whole day, and i'll take you out for ice cream when you get home." That single phrase froze Rein in her tracks, and two things happened at once: Rein kissed Ai and then she was sprinting towards the college.

"See you later, Ai!"

Sighing, Ai shook his head, but smiled anyway.

* * *

Silver: Yes, Rein lost the argument. xD Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! See ya tomorrow for the next theme!

For more of Rein and Ai read:

Lucky To Have You or, Why? (Make sure to read the cautions before reading this oneshot!)


End file.
